Talk:一人は非常にスマートですコンピュータで
Hello there, my friends. I am Mathster, the teacher. You talk to me here. I am quite lonely. I need someone to talk too. Leave a message please! Darn, haiku again! Curse my Sensei heritage! I have this problem. ---- Care for a Merger? Hey there! I just wanted to thank you for allowing me to invest in the stock of your copmany. 30,000 in currency is quite good for an elder a kid your age. I see you're doing VERY well, but I bet one floor of office space is a little, er, small, don't you think? How's about coming to work for me? I'll give you a nice big office, double the computers you have now, and a huge workspace for all of your, erm, pupils, or whatever you stereotypical Japanese elders call them. --Bill Gate$ NO! Bill will fire you, so no more money for you. He will also abuse the company! --'ZλPWIRE'The cake is a lie 18:35, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Don't trust him. I know a dodgey deal when I see one.-President of Rocket-Pen Games...wait what? You can increaese your workforce by hiring employees around the world. Once Bill's done with you, you'll be fired, no ownership or $. He may fire on hire. --'ZλPWIRE'The cake is a lie 18:51, 11 May 2009 (UTC) RE: Sell? I read your question. Allow me to explain... I am the CEO of Micro Hard and Soft. By joing the MH&S family, you gain the benefits of worldwide distribution, an increased workforce, a bigger office and a new stereotypical cone for your head. Not only that, I'll market your teachings into a software form, so that even MORE people can learn from you and not have to enter your Dojo (or whatever it is)! I'll hire the tech support so you won't have to worry!! You'll get an office, and I'll throw in a bulit-in waterfall and a nifty bonsai tree (I read your e-mail heard from a reliable source that you like those). I'll even throw in speech therapy too, on me. No more haiku! >:) :) -Bill Gate$ ARGH! You can buy the therapy and trees and non-frugalities without him. I can record your teachings and sell them! You can make your tech support big without him! For goodness sakes! --'ZλPWIRE'The cake is a lie 18:57, 11 May 2009 (UTC) He wants it to sound like he's not firing you and giving you luxuries, when he's not- he'll fire you. --'ZλPWIRE'The cake is a lie 19:00, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Mockromedia? Besides, you can get a new hat and speech aid with the money you have. --'ZλPWIRE'The cake is a lie 19:04, 11 May 2009 (UTC) RE: The Help You Need, I Can Not Grant Hmm... Troubled, you are. Computers are not my field. Alas, ask the tern. -Sensei Listen. You can buy Bill's luxuries seperately. You can be free from his shackles. I can distrubute CDs of your lessons. He will abuse your company and fire you, so no more money for you. --'ZλPWIRE'The cake is a lie 18:49, 12 May 2009 (UTC) New Position Dear Cousin Mathster, I have created a new University and I need a Teacher to teach some classes. You can Pick them out. the University is Called Zürich University. If you Agree or Not, please Respond. It would be most appreciated if you come and Teach. Warm Regards, --Swiss Ninja 04:11, 3 August 2009 (UTC)Grand Card-Jitsu Master Lord Swiss Ninja P.S. Please Respond on the Zürich University Talk Page.